memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Im Angesicht des Bösen
Die Breen starten einen erfolgreichen Überraschungsangriff auf die Erde. Kurz darauf gelingt es dem Dominion mit Hilfe einer neuen Energiedämpfungswaffe, dass umkämpfte Chin'toka-System wieder zurück zu erobern. Zusammenfassung :...Fortsetzung Teaser Nach der Gefangenschaft beim Dominion kehren Worf und Dax wieder auf Deep Space 9 ein. An der Andockrampe warten schon Chief O'Brien und Dr. Bashir auf sie. Sie begrüßen die Beiden herzlich und auf Ezris Anfrage berichten sie, dass Morn die Wette bezüglich der Rückkehr der Beiden gewonnen hat. Dann gesellt sich auch Captain Sisko zu den vier. Auch er will die Beiden begrüßen und würgt Ezris Erklärungsversuche ab. Er will zuerst alles über die Breen-Dominion-Allianz erfahren. Leider können die Beiden nicht viel dazu sagen. Es ist auch unklar, weshalb Legat Damar Worf und Dax zur Flucht verhalf. Nur so viel ist klar, der Cardassianer hasst Weyoun und das Dominion behandelt das Volk von Cardassia Prime wie Bürger zweiter Klasse. Wie auch immer, so verdanken die Beiden dem Cardassianer ihr Leben. Bashir soll beide untersuchen, als sich Colonel Kira meldet. Sie berichtet von einer Nachricht des Sternenflottenkommandos mit Priorität eins. Die Breen haben die Erde angegriffen. Erschütterung macht sich breit. Akt I: Überfall auf die Erde Gemeinsam mit General Martok schaut sich Sisko den Schaden, den die Breen im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte angerichtet haben, an. Der Captain berichtet, dass ein Großteil der Breen-Flotte zwar vernichtet wurde, dies allerdings erst, nachdem der Schaden angerichtet war. Der Klingone ist beeindruckt, denn selbst sein Volk hatte nie einen solchen Angriff versucht. Leider gibt es über die Breen selbst nur wenige Informationen. Doch Martok ist sich sicher, dass auch sie ihre Schwächen haben. Sisko hofft, dass der General recht hat und ist sich bewusst, dass sie die Schwächen besser bald finden müssen. Auf Cardassia ist man mit dem Resultat zufrieden. Die Verluste beim Gegner sind enorm, doch was wichtiger ist, ist die Angst, die man verbreitet. Es ist gelungen, das Herz des Feindes zu treffen. Weyoun gratuliert den Breen zu ihrem großen Erfolg. Damar hält es jedoch nicht für einen so großen Sieg, da nur wenige der Schiffe davon kamen. Doch der Vorta und Thot Gor sehen das ganz anders. Der Verlust ist nur ein kleiner Preis für einen so großen Erfolg. Dann verlässt der Vorta den Raum und Damar weist den Breen darauf hin, dass auch die Cardassianer einst vom Dominion gelobt wurde. Da der Krieg aber nun schon so lange andauert, werden sie als die Schuldigen ausgemacht. Doch Gor ist davon überzeugt, dass der Sieg nicht lange auf sich warten lassen wird. Auf Deep Space 9 versucht Kasidy Yates für sich und ihren Mann Essen zu kochen. Doch dies misslingt völlig. Benjamin weist sie darauf hin, dass sie doch gar nicht kochen kann. Dann entdeckt er seinen völlig verbrannten Peperoni. Kasidy hatte geplant ihm etwas Gutes zu tun, nachdem es so viele schlechte Nachrichten. Doch sie sieht ein, dass er von nun an wieder die Schürze in der Familie tragen soll. Dann berichtet sie, dass sie bald für einen Frachtflug aufbricht. Doch Benjamin hält das für viel zu gefährlich. Er will seine Frau nicht fliegen lassen. Doch die meint, dass die Breen zwar die Erde angreifen, aber das keine Gefahr für sie ist. Sie will trotzdem fliegen. Benjamin hat keine Chance sie zu hindern. Unterdessen trifft sich Damar mit seinem Vertrauten Rusot. Der Mann bringt wichtige Informationen, die der Legat angefordert hatte mit sich. Bei dem Gedanken der Geheimniskrämerei fühlt sich Rusot nicht wohl, doch Damar meint, dass Cardassia derzeit besetzt ist und um das Dominion zu besiegen, braucht es eine gute Planung. Damar ist bereit für die Freiheit seines Volkes zu kämpfen. Er schaut sich die Informationen an, die Rusot mit sich brachte und fragt sich, ob man den Offizieren auf der Liste trauen kann. Rusot ist sich der Loyalität der Offiziere und deren Truppen sicher. Allerdings ist die Liste nicht lang. Doch Damar glaubt, dass sich das nach ein oder zwei Siegen ändern wird. Zuerst planen die Beiden einen Angriff auf Rondac III. Deshalb will Damar, dass sein Freund den Offizieren auf der Liste eine Nachricht zukommen lässt. Unterdessen plant Kai Winn ihre nächsten Schritte auf Bajor. Sie sagt alle weiteren Termine, die bisher geplant waren, ab. Solbor ist verwundert, doch die Kai befiehlt es ihm. Sie gibt an, dass sie sich dem Studium und der Meditation widmen will. Da kommt der sich als Anjohl Tennan ausgebende Dukat herein und fordert Solbor auf, ihm ein Frühstück zu bringen. Die Kai weißt ihren Diener an, dies zu erledigen. Zusätzlich soll er für sie eine Entschuldigung an die Vedeks schicken. Der Ranjen verspricht, dies sofort zu tun. Nachdem Solbor gegenagen ist, weißt sie Anjohl zu Recht. Doch der versucht sich bei Winn einzuschmeicheln. Dann entschuldigt sie sich, sie ist nur bezüglich der Pah-Geister so aufgeregt. Anjohl meint, dass dazu kein Grund besteht. Sie werden sich ihnen zeigen, sobald sie aus den Feuerhöhlen befreit sind. Doch Winn hat Bedenken, denn sie kennt die Prophezeiungen diesbezüglich. Aber der Mann meint, dass nur ihre Feinde die Pah-Geister fürchten müssen und wie man sie befreit, steht im Buch des Kosst Amojan. Nur die Kai kann es lesen. Akt II: Veränderung Im Quark's beratschlagen sich Bashir und O'Brien, wie sie ihr Holoprogramm um die "Schlacht von Alamo" endlich gewinnen können. Dazu haben die Beiden extra ein Modell von Alamo erstellt, und analysieren die Schwächen. Als Quark die bestellten Getränke in das Modell stellen will, können die Erbauer das gerade noch verhindern. Der Ferengi versteht die Beiden nicht, wurde doch gerade erst die Erde angegriffen und das Dominion und die Breen haben sich verbündet. Doch der Chief braucht nach einem langen und harten Arbeitstag, an dem er die Waffenphalanx rekalibrierte, etwas Entspannung. Auch der Doktor hat einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich, die Protokolle für Notfall-Reserveteams zu erstellen. Nach diesen Aussagen, ist der Barkeeper nun besorgt, dass ein Angriff auf die Station bevorstehen könnte. Worf und Dax beobachten ihre Kollegen und der Klingone meint, dass Bashir ein Kind ist, doch Ezri verteidigt ihn. Sie ist sich aber nicht sicher, ob sie mit ihm über ihre Gefühle sprechen soll. Doch Worf rät ihr, das zu tun, was sie glücklich macht. Dann meint der Klingone, dass es unmöglich ist, Alamo gegen eine so starke Übermacht zu verteidigen. Nicht ohne eine Verstärkung. Dax rät ihm, doch zu den Beiden zu gehen und sie zu unterstützen. Auf Cardassia schaut sich Damar Pläne des Dominion an. Als Weyoun hinzutritt schaltet der Cardassianer die Pläne schnell weg. Der Vorta wundert sich, weshalb Damar so früh da ist. Doch er ist erfreut, dass zu sehen. Der Cardassianer gibt sich überrascht, dass die Breen so schnell eine so große Flotte auftreiben können und Weyoun antwortet, dass die neuen Alliierten voller Überraschungen stecken. Dem Vorta fällt auf, dass Damar sich verändert hat. Er ist viel selbstbewusster und trinkt auch nicht mehr. Weyoun ist sich sicher, dass der Mann neues Vertrauen in das Dominion erlangt hat und nun endlich wieder der Alte ist. Dies steigert in dem Vorta noch die Überzeugung, dass das Dominion den Krieg gewinnt. Es wird ein Sieg es Dominions, der Cardassianer und der Breen. Weyoun freut sich, dass er und Damar darüber einer Meinung sind. Unterdessen bringt Solbor der Kai ein Buch. Den Kosst Amojan. Er warnt sie allerdings von den Folgen, die es hat, dieses Buch zu lesen, das seit 700 Jahren nicht mehr aus den Archiven geholt wurde. Doch Winn schlägt die Warnungen in den Wind und verlangt das Buch. Nur widerwillig gibt der Ranjen es weiter. Er gibt offen zu, dass er Anjohl Tennan nicht vertraut und ist sich sicher, dass es die Idee des Fremden ist, das Hasserfüllte Buch zu studieren. Sie schickt ihn mit der Information, dass die Propheten ihn geschickt haben und das dieses Wissen genügen muss, fort. Nachdem der Diener den Raum verlassen hat, ermutigt Anjohl sie, das Buch zu öffnen. Er ist fest davon überzeugt, dass die Pah-Geister nicht böse sind. Er weiß aber, dass sie mächtig sind und die macht mit ihr teilen wollen. Sie will an dieser Macht teilhaben und öffnet das Buch. Doch die Seiten sind leer. Anjohl glaubt an einen Fehler von Solbor, doch Winn ist sich sicher, dass die Worte nur verborgen sind. Akt III: Dunkle Schriften In Odos Büro unterhalten sich Sisko und der Sicherheitschef über die neuen Sicherheitsprotokoll gegen die Breen. Plötzlich kommt Kasidy herein und stellt ihren Mann zur Rede. Odo verlässt das Büro und die Frau fängt an. Ihr wurden einen Monat bezahlten Urlaub zugesprochen und sie vermutet, dass ihr Mann das arrangiert hat. Der leugnet das auch gar nicht, sondern gibt zu, mit den Vorgesetzten seiner Frau gesprochen zu haben. Kasidy fordert ihn auf, das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie will keine Sonderbehandlung als seine Ehefrau. Odo und Quark schauen dem Gespräch von außen mit zu. Quark findet es komisch und meint, dass sich so etwas auch zwischen Kira und Odo abspielen könnte, wenn der Sicherheitschef nicht aufpasst. Unterdessen studiert Winn weitere Bücher, um herauszufinden, wie sie an die Informationen des Kosst Amojan gelangen kann. Solbor bringt ihr weitere Bücher die im Zusammenhang mit dem Buch der Pah-Geister stehen. Danach schickt sie ihn fort, doch der Diener teilt ihr mit, dass die Archivare sehr besorgt sind, dass sie all diese düsteren Texte liest. Als Antwort gibt sie an, dass sie für das Wohl von Bajor arbeitet und fordert ihn erneut auf zu gehen. Als der Ranjen fort ist, schickt sie auch Anjohl weg, denn sie muss sich konzentrieren. Doch der Mann will sie unterstützen. Doch da sie ruhe braucht, besteht sie darauf. Anjohl verlässt daraufhin das Gebäude und die Kai beginnt zu lesen. In ihrem Quartier überreicht Benjamin seiner Frau Blumen. Sie verzeiht ihm, denn sie ist wieder auf der aktuellen Liste für die Transporte. Er verspricht sich in Zukunft nicht mehr einzumischen, es sei denn sie wünscht es. Dann ist jemand an der Tür. Der Captain scherzt, dass es Quark mit der Halskette ist, nur für den Fall, dass die Blumen nicht geholfen hätten. Es ist Admiral Ross. Er berichtet, dass die Breen im Chin'toka-System eine Gegenoffensive gestartet haben und er aufbrechen muss. Auf der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] bereitet Fähnrich Nog einige Systeme für den Start vor. Dabei unterhält er sich mit Kira über die Situation. Das Chin'toka-System ist das einzige eroberte System, das er gibt und die Breen scheinen unaufhaltbar zu sein. Doch Worf ist anderer Meinung. Er ist der Ansicht, dass niemand unaufhaltbar ist. Unterdessen kommen O'Brien und Bashir auf die Brücke. Sie streiten, während sie beginnen die Systeme weiter zu überprüfen. Der Doktor hat eine Figur des Modells des Alamo verloren. Nog fragt, ob nicht ein neuer erstellt werden kann, doch der Chief will nicht, dass Bashir noch einen zweiten verliert. Unterdessen meint Worf erneut leise zu Ezri, dass Bashir mit Spielzeug spielt. Doch sie meint, des ist ein Modell. Dann kommt Sisko auf die Brücke. Das Schiff ist bereit. Man setzt Kurs auf die Angriffsflotte der Föderation. Kira führt den Befehl aus. Die Defiant setzt sich in Bewegung und verlässt die Station. Über ihren Büchern ist Kai Winn eingeschlafen. Solbor sammelt eilig, aber leise die Bücher ein, um sie zurück in das Archiv zu bringen. Als der den Raum verlässt, wird er von Anjohl gestellt. Als sich der Ranjen weigert, die Bücher zurück zur Kai zu bringen, schlägt ihn Anjohl nieder und bringt die Bücher selbst zurück. Solbor läuft davon. Zurück bei Winn, weckt Anjohl sie auf. Sie gibt zu, noch keine Fortschritte gemacht zu haben. Doch der Mann ist überzeugt, dass es ihr gelingen wird, die Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu finden. Um die Kai zu unterstützen, will er dafür sorgen, dass etwas zu essen gebracht wird. Sie ist froh, dass er da ist. Rusot berichtet Damar auf Cardassia, dass das Dominion kurz davor ist, das Chin'toka-System zurück zu gewinnen. Der Legat ist darüber nicht erfreut, denn Siege des Dominion sind nicht mehr die Siege der Cardassianer. Er erfährt von seinem Freund, dass die Truppen, die sich ihrem Kampf anschließen, in Stellung sind. Damar befiehlt, in sieben Stunden anzugreifen. Rusot befürchtet, dass dabei viele gute Soldaten sterben werden, doch Damar meint, dass sie dann wenigstens für Cardassia sterben. Akt IV: Verluste Auf einem Jem'Hadar-Schiff nähern sich die Gründerin in Begleitung von Weyoun dem Chin'toka-System. Auch die Föderationsflotte, so Weyoun, ist auf dem Weg dort hin. Der Vorta ist besorgt, die Gründerin so nahe an der Front zu haben, doch sie ist sich sicher, dass keine Gefahr droht und sie will der Schlacht beiwohnen. Die Crew der Defiant trifft bei der Flotte der Föderation ein. Man hört den Funkverkehr mit an und hört die ersten Befehle. Ihnen steht eine Flotte, bestehend aus Jem'Hadar-, Breen- und cardassianischen Schiffen gegenüber. Sisko befiehlt, die vorderen Schilde zu verstärken. Dann gibt er Kira den Befehl für Angriffsmuster Delta. Worf erhält den Befehl die Quantentorpedos fertig zu machen. Dann beginnt der Kampf. Die ersten Schüsse treffen und die ersten feindlichen Schiffe werden beschädigt und sogar zerstört. Doch dann passiert es. Ein Schuss trifft die Defiant. Doch nichts explodiert. Allerdings fällt die Energie auf dem Schiff aus. Die nächsten Treffer gehen ungeschützt auf das Schiff ein. Der Chief kann nichts mehr in Gang setzen. Immer mehr Systeme fallen aus. Sie sind nun ein leichtes Ziel. Dann kommt der Befehl. Die Defiant wird aufgegeben. Alle begeben sich zu den Fluchtkapseln und nachdem das Schiff evakuiert ist, gibt ihm ein weitere Schuss den Rest. Weyoun bedauert Sisko. Dann teilt er der Gründerin mit, dass das System wieder dem Dominion gehört. Sie findet das einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung und sie sendet ihre Glückwünsche an die Breen. Der Vorta will die Rettungskapseln zerstören, doch die Gründerin möchte es nicht. Sie will die verängstigten Insassen entkommen lassen, um so Angst in der ganzen Föderation zu verbreiten. Unterdessen umsorgt Anjohl Winn wieder. Sie fühlt sich wohl und er gibt an, dass er da ist, um ihr zu dienen. In diesem Moment kommt Solbor herein. Er fordert Anjohl auf, zu gehen. Der Mann berichtet, dass der richtige Anjohl Tennan vor neun Jahren im Arbeitslager von Batal stab. Und nach einer DNA-Analyse steht fest. Der Mann ist Cardassianer. Es ist Gul Dukat. Enttarnt redet Dukat auf die Frau ein. Er versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass Solbor die Liebe der Pah-Geister nicht verstehen kann. Winn nimmt ein Messer. Solbor versteht nun, um was es geht. Sie wollen die Pah-Geister befreien. Der Ranjen will Winn stoppen und läuft zur Tür. Die Kai folgt ihm und rammt das Messer in seinen Rücken. Der Diener fällt hin und stirbt. Die Frau ist bestürzt über ihre Tat. Dukat eilt zu ihr. Er will sie beruhigen, doch die Bajoranerin will nicht von ihm berührt werden. Dann will sie den Kosst Amojan vernichten. Immer noch das Messer in der Hand läuft sie zu dem Buch. Als das Blut von Solbor auf das Buch tropft, geschieht es. Die Schrift wird sichtbar. Das Buch kann nun gelesen werden. Die Macht, vor Augen vergisst sie ihren Plan das Buch zu vernichten und will es nun studieren. Derweil bietet Dukat an, Solbor zu beseitigen. Zurück auf Deep Space 9 meint Sisko, dass die Defiant das besste Schiff war, das er je befehligte. Doch Ross meint, er wird Sisko ein neues Schiff besorgen, auch wenn es einige Zeit dauern wird. Mehr Sorgen machen dem Admiral die Energiedämpfungswaffen der Breen. Sisko meint, dass sie etwas Zeit dafür brauchen, doch Ross ist der Meinung, dass sie genau diese nicht haben werden. Da meldet sich Kira und berichtet von einer Transmission aus dem cardassianischen Raum. Es ist Damar. Er führt aus, wie das Dominion die Cardassianer unterdrückt und ihre Alliierten erobert, ohne einen Schuss abzugeben. Dann ruft er zur Gegenwehr auf. Als Zeichen des Widerstandes teilt er mit, dass der Dominion Außenposten auf Rondac III zerstört wurde. Er fordert alle Cardassianer auf, selbst Widerstand zu leisten, um ihre Welt zu befreien. Auch im Hauptquartier auf Cardassia wird die Nachricht empfangen. Weyoun bestätigt die Angaben Damars. Erschüttert stellt er fest, dass er eventuell der letzte Weyoun ist. Die Gründerin fordert den Vorta auf, Damar und die Anderen zu finden und zu eliminieren. Natürlich will Weyoun das sofort erledigen. Er gibt den Befehl an Gor weiter. Egal wie viele Cardassianer sterben müssen, er will Damar. Die Breen machen sich auf den Weg. Unterdessen bestätigt auch Kira den Angriff. Ross sieht darin die Chance. Damar hat ihnen kostbare Zeit verschafft. Um die Cardassianische Rebellion zu unterstützen, will Sisko einen Plan erarbeiten. Damar könnte der Schlüssel für die Rettung des Alpha-Quadranten sein. :Fortsetzung folgt... Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist der vierte Teil des zehnteiligen Finales von Deep Space 9. * Gab es bei den zwei vorherigen Episoden noch Rückblenden auf die vorherigen Episoden, so entfällt dies bei dieser Episode. * Weyoun behauptet die Kälteanzüge der Breen sind nicht wie allgemein angenommen zum Schutz gegen die Kälte auf ihrem Planeten vorgesehen. In Wirklichkeit soll das Klima auf dem Planeten recht angenehm sein. * Altes Bajoranisches Sprichwort: "Der, der das Böse studiert, der wird vom Bösen studiert." * Die USS Defiant wird durch die neue Energiedämpfungswaffe außer Gefecht gesetzt und schließlich von den Breen zerstört. * Die Flotte der Föderation, Romulaner und Klingonen bei Chin'toka umfasst 312 Schiffe. 311 von ihnen werden vernichtet. * Jake Sisko ist in der Episode nicht zu sehen. * Winn Adami nennt Anjohl Tennan, mit dem sie ein Verhältnis hat, immer Anjohl, also beim Familiennamen, auch wenn er sie Adami, also beim Vornamen nennt. Dialogzitate *'Martok': "Wir müssen dem Feind Respekt zollen. Einen Angriff auf das Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte zu starten, sogar mein Volk hat das nie versucht." *'Martok' (über die Breen): "Captain, jeder Spezies hat ihre Schwächen. Sie stellen keine Ausnahme da." * Weyoun: "Sie kennen doch diese Kälteanzüge, die sie tagen." Damar "Was ist damit?" Weyoun: "Sie haben sicher auch die Geheimdienstberichte gelesen, in denen steht, dass ihre Heimatwelt gefohrenes Ödland ist. Ist es aber nicht. Das Klima auf ihrem Heimatplaneten ist recht angenehm." Damar: "Und warum tragen sie dann Kälteanzüge?" Weyoun: "Das verraten sie nicht. Verstehen sie was ich meine? Sie stecken voller Überraschungen." *'Kasidy': "Einen Monat bezahlten Urlaub? Das ist dein Werk, nicht wahr? Lass mich raten, der Abgesandte hat einen Wunsch geäußert." Sisko: "Unsinn, ich habe das Wort Abgesandter nie erwähnt." *'Gründerin': "Ich habe weder eine Vorstellung davon, was die Breen freuen würde, noch interessiert es mich. Solange sie nur kämpfen und gewinnen. Ich werde keine Niederlage mehr tolerieren." *'Odo' (als Quark über den Streit zwischen Benjamin und Kasidy lacht): "Was ist so komisch?" Quark: "Na was schon? Die Ehe. Sie verändert alles. Solche Szenen könnten sich auch bei ihnen und Kira abspielen, wenn sie nicht vorsichtig sind." *'Damar': "...und so hat unsere Regierung vor zwei Jahren ein Abkommen mit dem Dominion unterzeichnet. Darin hat das Dominion versprochen den Einfluss Cardassias im ganzen Alpha-Quadranten zu vergrößern. Als Gegenleistung haben wir uns verpflichtet dem Krieg gegen die Föderation und ihrer Alliierten anzuschließen. Cardassianer hatten niemals Angst vor dem Krieg. Eine Tatsache, die wir in diesen vergangenen zwei Jahren immer wieder unter Beweis gestellt haben. Sieben Millionen unserer tapferen Soldaten haben ihr Leben gelassen, um unsere Teil des Abkommens zu erfüllen. Und was hat das Dominion im Gegenzug geleistet? Nichts. Keine dazu gewonnenen Territorien. Tatsächlich hat sich unser Einfluss im Quadranten stark verringert und was die Sache noch schlimmer macht, wir sind nicht mehr Herren in unserem eigenen Haus. Reisen sie irgendwo hin in Cardassia, was finden sie vor? Jem'Hadar, Vorta und jetzt Breen. Anstatt die Invasoren zu sein, haben sich die Anderen bei uns ausgebreitet. Unsere Alliirten haben uns erobert, ohne einen einzigen Schuss abzufeuern. Aber jetzt reicht es. Heute Morgen haben Sonderkommandos des ersten, dritten und neunten Ordens Cardassias den Außenposten des Dominion auf Rondac III angegriffen. Dieser Angriff markiert den ersten Schritt auf Weg zur Befreiung unserer Heimat von den wahren Unterdrückern des Alpha-Quadranten. Ich rufe alle Cardassianer auf, leistet Widerstand. Leistet heute Widerstand. Leistet in auch morgen. Leistet ihn. So lange bis der letzte Soldat des Dominion von unserem Boden vertrieben wurde." *'Weyoun': "Es wurde soeben bestätigt. Unsere Kloneinrichtung auf Rondac III wurde zerstört. Ich könnte der letzte Weyoun sein." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Jeffrey Combs als Weyoun * Penny Johnson als Kasidy Yates * Marc Alaimo als Anjohl Tennan, Dukat * Casey Biggs als Damar * J.G. Hertzler als Martok * Aron Eisenberg als Nog * Barry Jenner als William Ross * James Otis als Solbor * John Vickery als Rusot * Salome Jens als Gründerin * Louise Fletcher als Winn Adami Verweise Im Angesicht des Boesen en:The Changing Face of Evil es:The Changing Face of Evil nl:The Changing Face of Evil